What it Takes
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Em meio a dramas pessoais e familiares, Lily e Scorpius encontram um no outro uma salvação. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**N/A:** Clichê Lily/Scorpius de sempre. Eu precisava fazer isso!

* * *

O dia só não parecia estar mais radiante porque a estação King's Cross tinha um teto.

A família Potter caminhava serenamente até a plataforma nove e meia. Não eram mais a recém-formada família com três filhos pequenos; embora agissem como tais, às vezes. A família Potter agora estava mais madura e os dois filhos mais novos carregavam suas bagagens à frente.

"É muito estranho", dizia James, que, pela primeira vez em sete anos, não estava indo para Hogwarts. "Vir até aqui e não embarcar no trem."

"Você se acostuma com o passar dos anos", disse Harry. "Vamos, Lily, Albus – antes que percam a hora."

Lily deu um beijo em Gina e Harry e abraçou com muita força o irmão James. Sempre fora o seu preferido. Eram melhores amigos desde pequenos, e ela não sabia o quão ruim poderia ser Hogwarts sem James. Só o tempo poderia lhe dizer isso.

"Vou sentir sua falta, pequena", ele disse, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu também, James. Muito."

Seria a quinta vez que Lily embarcaria naquele trem. Pôde ver Hugo e Rose acenando na janela de uma das cabines, e mais adiante, suas amigas Patricia Patil e Yara Honeycutt. Lily nunca imaginara que seria popular em Hogwarts – talvez isso devesse ao seu pai -, mas era o que frequentemente acontecia. Albus olhou para ela e fez sinal para que se apressasse.

"Ah, olhe lá", disse James em um tom depreciativo. "Olhe, Albus. Seu melhor amigo está entrando no trem. Suponho que vai querer ir atrás dele.

"James", ralhou Gina.

Lily e os outros olharam para a entrada do trem. Um garoto alto de cabelos platinados entrava, atraindo o olhar de todas as garotas, passando pelas primeiras janelas. Acenou para eles, mas o único que retribuiu o aceno foi Albus. O único que não enxergava arrogância dele herdada do pai. Ou, então, o único que talvez soubesse que ele não era tão arrogante assim.

Todo Malfoy é desgraçado, e Scorpius não foge à regra, era o que Lily ouvia seu pai e tio Ron dizerem de vez em quando. Ela não tinha uma opinião formada sobre Scorpius; Albus ficara amigo dele no ano anterior e, ainda assim, não costumava andar com Lily. Ela era popular e cercada de admiradores, e Albus sempre preferiu ficar na sombra.

Mais uma rodada de despedidas e os dois embarcaram no expresso de Hogwarts. Lily seguiu direto para o compartimento das amigas. Elas pareciam mais fúteis do que de costume; falando o tempo todo sobre garotos e roupas. Apesar da enorme quantidade de conhecidos, Lily não era como elas – gostava de ler, bater em garotos e não se importava em tirar notas baixas. Sua paciência com aquele grupo estava acabando.

"Vou tomar um pouco de ar", ela disse à Patricia e Yara.

Ao sair no corredor, a cena que se repetia todos os anos:

"Hey, Lily!"

"E aí, garota!"

"Oi!"

"Tudo bem, Lily?"

Um sorriso desconcertado na face alva. "Oi, pessoal."

Argh. Ela precisava se esconder de todas aquelas pessoas. Ela precisava conversar com alguém fora dos holofotes – às vezes, ela sentia que seria muito mais confortável longe deles. Precisava... achar Albus. Isso! Ele não lhe negaria um lugar em sua cabine. Assim como James não fazia. Na realidade, James fazia questão de escolher uma cabine ao lado da de Lily, junto com sua horda de amigos. Ela esperava que Albus não chegasse a esse ponto.

Achou o irmão sentado na companhia de Scorpius Malfoy. "Albus", ela disse, abrindo a porta da cabine. "Posso ficar aqui?"

Albus assentiu e Lily sentou-se ao seu lado. "Por que veio aqui? Cansou das suas súditas?"

Ela sabia que ele estava brincando, mas ainda assim não queria deixar de explicar. "Elas não são súditas. Elas são fúteis e infantis. Isso está me cansando." Ela suspirou. "Não vale a pena ser popular para ser rodeada de pessoas vazias."

"Tudo tem suas consequências", disse Albus.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Scorpius se pronunciou. "Você não é igual a elas", disse.

"Que bom que percebeu", disse Lily secamente. Havia realmente uma pontada de arrogância na voz dele, tanto que chegou a ser compreensível o fato de seus parentes masculinos dizerem isso o tempo todo. Albus deu um cutucão em seu braço, o qual ela fez questão de ignorar.

Scorpius inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela. "Se realmente não é igual a elas... e acha que elas são infantis e tudo o mais que você disse... por que, em nome de Merlin, ainda anda com elas?"

"Essa, Scorpius Malfoy, é uma pergunta que não sei te responder."

Ele deu um sorriso. Provavelmente já esperava por essa resposta. Lily mordeu o lábio.

Ele se levantou. "Pense e me responda depois. Vou comprar alguma coisa para comer. Vocês querem...?"

"Não, obrigada", responderam Lily e Albus.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu.

Lily olhou pela janela. "Então... esse é o seu famoso amigo Scorpius. O que James odeia." Albus assentiu, taciturno. "Patricia e Yara estavam falando sobre ele na cabine, quando cheguei."

O irmão ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi obrigado a rir. "Sério? O que elas disseram? Vou contar a ele depois."

"Algo como Scorpius Malfoy ser o... como era mesmo? Ah, sim. O veterano mais gostoso e irresistível que essa escola já viu. Mas também disseram que ele é meio anti-social", acrescentou.

"Ele só não gosta de se misturar com toda essa gente estranha, é o que ele mesmo diz. Parece um pouco esnobe, eu sei, mas ele é legal. E realmente não está nem aí por todas essas garotas que babam por ele."

"Quem ouve você falando, acha que vocês são irmãos, sei lá", ela comentou. "Olha, que posso ficar com ciúmes."

Albus riu outra vez, mas depois ficou sério. "Olha, eu sei que você acata todos os conselhos de James e quer ser popular para ser como ele era, mas... Scorpius está certo, sabe. Você era mais feliz quando andava só com Patricia e Yara... quando elas não eram idiotas, quero dizer."

Lily, que estava olhando para as centelhas roxas que fazia sair da sua varinha, ergueu o rosto para o irmão. "E você sugere que eu ande com quem? Veteranos? Ou alunos do primeiro ano?"

"Sabe que eu sempre tenho um lugar para você. Eu nunca te negaria isso. Ficar fora dos holofotes pode um dia te fazer bem... quem sabe até melhorar suas notas. Que são deploráveis, por sinal."

Ela deu um soco no braço de Albus. "Seu idiota. Minhas notas podem ser ruins, mas eu sei muito bem como estuporar _alguém_."

"Hey, é brincadeira", ele disse. "Suas notas não são tão ruins. São na média. Você sempre passa. Nem todo mundo é como tia Hermione, afinal."

"Concordo plenamente."

Aquele ano tinha tudo para ser diferente, para Lily. Inclusive a vontade dela. Então, resolveu começar as mudanças por suas companhias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**N/A:** Fico feliz que gostaram. Aí está o próximo!

* * *

A primeira semana de Lily como uma quintanista em Hogwarts foi bem diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

Em qualquer outra semana, ela teria revisto e cumprimentado todos os seus conhecidos. Teria andado à frente de suas amigas (mesmo achando isso incômodo, elas faziam questão de que ela andasse à frente). Teria se planejado para assistir os testes de Quadribol dos garotos bonitos (Lily sempre teve vontade de _jogar_ Quadribol, mas era mais uma das coisas nas quais era diferente de seu grupo).

Mas, na primeira semana de seu quinto ano, as coisas foram bem diferentes disso. Após a breve conversa com Scorpius Malfoy e Albus no trem, Lily se pôs a rever alguns conceitos da sua vida em Hogwarts. Passou mais tempo lendo do que socializando. Os poucos que ela conversava eram Hugo, Rose, às vezes seu irmão – embora ele sempre estivesse ocupado estudando. Scorpius também. Sabia que muitos estavam estranhando o sumiço de Lily Luna Potter, mas estava se sentindo melhor daquela maneira.

Sentada à mesa grifinória do café da manhã no Salão Principal, ao lado de Patricia e Yara, que tagarelavam sobre sua sombria mudança, Lily se preparava para mais um dia.

"... e Avery disse que vai dar uma festa amanhã na Sala Precisa", dizia Yara em sua voz anasalada. "Mas sem comentar com ninguém. Se descobrirem, estamos fritos. Detenção por quinze dias, no mínimo. Você tem que ir, Lílian. Largue seus livros um pouco!"

"Ah, não sei", Lily esquivou-se.

"Você nunca foi assim", observou Patricia.

"Mas agora sou. E estou ótima assim", ela rebateu duramente.

Salva pelo revoar das corujas, que chegavam com as entregas matinais. A coruja de sua família, Turtlewings, lhe trouxe uma carta de seus pais. E, logo depois, a coruja de seu irmão James, Merlin XIV, lhe trouxe mais uma. Lily resolveu começar pela de seus pais.

_Lily, _

_Como foi sua primeira semana? Já sentimos sua falta. James está ficando insuportável de tanto ciúmes de você. Disse que queria estar aí para vigiar seus relacionamentos e coisas assim. Provavelmente vai te mandar uma carta de advertência qualquer hora... Por Merlin. Nem seu pai é assim._

_Pulando para as novidades: Victoire está grávida! Teddy mal acreditava quando veio nos contar. Aliás, ele mandou lembranças. Victoire também._

_Escrevo uma nova carta semana que vem – sei que você não gosta de cartas diárias. E trate de estudar, muito. Seus NOM's logo vão chegar. Não quero saber de notas baixas._

_Amor,_

_Mãe. _

Lily sorriu enquanto guardava a carta de volta no envelope e depositava um nuque na bolsinha de Turtlewings. Tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora, serviu-se de uma torrada e abriu a carta de James.

_E aí, Lil?_

_Estou morrendo de saudade de você. Essa casa não tem a mesma graça quando você não está! E, além de tudo, agora nosso adorável pai quer que eu comece o treinamento para Auror no Ministério. Quero dizer, eu poderia trabalhar na loja de tio Jorge, não poderia?_

_De qualquer forma, vou apelar para uma chantagem emocional e ver no que dá. Mas e você? Como foi sua primeira semana? Cuide daquele panaca do Albus – ele fica pior a cada ano._

_Do seu irmão preferido,_

_James_

Dispensando também Merlin XIV, entre risos, Lily guardou as duas cartas no bolso da capa e voltou ao seu café da manhã. James sabia exatamente como animá-la, e sempre tornava as novidades ainda mais legais. Ficou pensando o que o irmão acharia da nova Lilian Potter, mais introspectiva. Provavelmente aprovaria. Ele sempre a apoiava.

A manhã se esparramou, ensolarada, e pareceu demorar uma eternidade para terminar. Patricia e Yara passaram a manhã toda trocando bilhetinhos com as outras garotas, e insistindo para que Lily fizesse parte. Quando o horário do almoço chegou, ela suspirou, aliviada.

"Eu não agüento mais", ela disse para Albus, quando o achou na comprida mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se ao lado dele. "Não agüento mesmo."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você já se deu conta de que só se passou uma semana, Lily?"

"Sim", ela disse, se servindo de batatas assadas. "O problema é que demorei _cinco anos_ para perceber o quão vazias são essas que andam comigo. Andavam, na verdade."

"Vai dar um fim nelas?"

"Não. Vou dar um fim nessa Lily reprimida e popular."

Albus franziu a testa, se serviu de mais carne ao molho madeira e voltou a falar. "Fico feliz por isso, Lily. De verdade. E posso apostar que Scorpius também."

"Scorpius?"

"É." O irmão olhou de lado para ela, como que para ver sua reação. "Perguntou sobre você ontem... Ele também é de opinião de que você deveria andar mais pelas beiradas e deixar a luz do estrelato de lado."

"Ah. Ok."

Sem saber muito bem o que dizer, Lily terminou o seu almoço sem falar muito mais.

Sua tarde, felizmente, passou mais despercebida que a manhã – ela fingiu estar passando mal e foi para a enfermaria na penúltima aula. Madame Pomfrey lhe mandou se deitar e fechar os olhos, que o (suposto) mal estar passaria em breve. E foi o que ela fez, então, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Quando abriu os olhos, havia alguém sentado na maca ao lado.

"Scorpius?"

Ele acenou. "Oi, Lily. Acordada, enfim."

"Ah, eu não estava dormindo. Só—"

"Só estava descansando os olhos. Ok." Ele riu. Lily reparou que havia um certo tom de deboche em sua risada. Devia ser mais uma daquelas características de Malfoy. "Mas o que você faz aqui?"

"Matando aula, para ser sincera", ela admitiu. Ele riu outra vez. "E você?"

"Poção mal preparada." Ele fez uma careta e ela viu seu braço esquerdo enfaixado. "Um imbecil qualquer da Lufa-Lufa. Lazar, acho que esse era o nome do infeliz."

"Ah... Que pena, Scorpius."

"Tudo bem. Hey, pronta para ir? Hora do jantar."

Ela assentiu e os dois deixaram a enfermaria. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, quase todos os olhares voltaram-se para os dois. Scorpius Malfoy e Lílian Potter, o garoto e a garota mais desejados de Hogwarts, caminhando juntos. Sonserina e Grifinória. E embora aquela rixa não fosse mais tão acentuada após a histórica Batalha Final, a qual aconteceu antes daquela geração de Hogwarts nascer, ainda era estranho ver alguns sonserinos fazendo amizade com grifinórios. Mas Lily e Scorpius não perceberam nada, por estarem prestando mais atenção na própria conversa.

"Mas e então? Já tem uma resposta para a minha pergunta do trem?" Scorpius perguntou a ela.

Ela baixou o olhar. "Não achei uma resposta. Foi por isso que me distanciei de toda essa gente... Achei que era o mais sensato a fazer. Não tinha sentido continuar."

Ele assentiu, aprovando. "Muito bom. Aposto como Albus deve estar se sentindo melhor. Ele tem muito ciúme de você, sabia?"

Lily riu. "É, acho que sim. Acho que ele só não demonstra porque não quer ser como James."

"Ao contrário de você."

"Na verdade. Scorpius", disse ela, "eu amo James. Muito. Mas não sei mais se quero ser _como_ ele. Quero que ele continue sendo meu irmão e melhor amigo, mas... bom, de qualquer forma, não sei se ele gostaria que eu levasse uma vida de malandragem como ele leva."

"Ser irmã mais nova não deve ser tão legal, huh?"

"Você nem imagina."

Não houve muito o que conversar depois disso. Cada um seguiu para sua respectiva mesa e o jantar se deu início logo depois. Lily não se demorou muito; queria voltar para o dormitório e responder a carta do irmão. Não queria deixá-lo esperando a resposta; sabia como devia estar sendo entediante para ele sem Hogwarts.

_James,_

_Recebi sua carta hoje de manhã. Também sinto a sua falta. E quanto ao emprego, no caso de uma chantagem emocional não funcionar, você pode recorrer ao tio Ron. Ele com certeza consegue convencer nosso pai de qualquer coisa._

_Minha semana foi boa, mas diferente. A popularidade não está fazendo muito bem para mim, então estou me distanciando disso. Estou pensando em me candidatar para apanhadora da Grifinória nos testes de Quadribol, o que acha disso?_

_Estou cuidando de Albus. E, aliás, fiz amizade com Scorpius Malfoy. Ele não parece ser um cara ruim, foi bem legal comigo._

_É isso. Mande um beijo para todos._

_Da irmã mais incrível do mundo,_

_Lily_

Com um sorriso, Lily endereçou a carta e a entregou para sua coruja, Demeter, que estava no parapeito da janela. Logo depois que ela saiu, Lily colocou seu pijama, um robe e deitou-se na cama.

Não demorou muito para cair no sono.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**N/A:** Perdoem-me pelo capítulo mísero, mínimo e minúsculo. O próximo será maior, prometo. Na verdade, esse capítulo é só para demonstrar como está indo a relação de Lily com os irmãos, com a "nova vida" e com Scorpius. A fic em si começa no próximo capítulo! :)

* * *

"Com licença, você por algum acaso sabe com quem está falando?"

A voz de Lily soou divertida. Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. "Até onde eu saiba, estou falando com Lilian Luna Potter. Estou certo?"

Os dois estavam conversando animadamente ao fim de seu horário de almoço. James não se mostrou tão compreensivo como Lily esperava quanto ao seu novo comportamento e, após uma longa briga por cartas que durou uma semana, os dois finalmente se entenderam. Lily odiava brigar com ele, tanto quanto ele odiava brigar com ela. Mas ela não mudou. Estava feliz, mais feliz do que estivera há muito tempo. Albus e Scorpius faziam bem à ela, e os amigos sonserinos de Scorpius se mostraram um pouco menos cafajestes do que ela esperava.

"Você está falando com a nova apanhadora da Grifinória", ela disse, com um sorriso largo. Scorpius não pôde evitar e gargalhou. "O que foi? Estou falando sério."

O sorriso desapareceu. "Está mesmo?"

"Estou. Esperava que você fosse me parabenizar e tudo o mais, Scorpius." Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Estou surpreso, só isso", disse, e então um sorriso diabólico surgiu em seu rosto. "A questão é que você não deveria estar _tão_ confiante. A temporada vai começar logo e, cá entre nós, sabemos que não consegue _me_ vencer."

Scorpius conhecera bastante de Lily naquela semana que se tornaram amigos. Mas, até o momento, ele definitivamente _não_ sabia o quanto Lily gostava de desafios.

"Você acha que não consigo te vencer, huh?" ela disse. "Veremos. Sonserina e Grifinória é o primeiro jogo, e espero que não fique tão desapontado quando perder de uma garota dois anos mais nova que você. Ensaiarei palavras de consolação para lhe dizer depois do jogo." Ela sacudiu, os cabelos. "Ah, oi, Albus."

Ela saiu, deixando o desafio selado, e o irmão, que acabara de chegar, olhou interrogativamente para Scorpius. "Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Perdeu", o loiro respondeu. "Aparentemente, sua irmãzinha adorada é a nova apanhadora da Grifinória. Ela realmente está acreditando que vai me vencer."

"Não a subestime", disse Albus. "Experiência própria, acredite em mim. Eu e James aprendemos isso do modo difícil. Lily não desiste enquanto não alcança o seu objetivo, e posso apostar que vencer _você_ é o novo objetivo dela."

Scorpius quis mudar de assunto, de repente. "Não o vejo desde a aula de Poções. Por onde esteve?"

"Eu estava, ah, vendo umas coisas para os N.I.E.M's. Aparentemente, estou mais preocupado com eles que você", Albus disse acidamente, mas seus olhos continuavam calmos.

O outro riu. "Claro. Você é exagerado por natureza."

Mais tarde, Lily observava sua nova vassoura – sua primeira vassoura, na realidade – em seu quarto. Uma linda e reluzente Firebolt Tenth Edition. Seu pai fizera questão de lhe comprar a melhor vassoura que estava à venda, comovido pelo fato de ver a filha seguindo os passos de James, e os seus próprios. E ela estava se sentindo extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma, pelo menos uma vez na vida, por estar fazendo realmente o que queria – e não o que os outros esperavam que ela fizesse. Isso era... reconfortante.

Tudo parecia estar caminhando nos trilhos certos. Patricia e Yara pareciam estar aceitando sua saída dos holofotes e Lily se sentia mais viva do que jamais sentira antes. Mal podia esperar para estrear sua vassoura pelos ares de Hogwarts.

Pensou em mandar uma carta para James, a primeira após a reconciliação dos dois, contando o quanto estava se sentindo feliz. Mas sua aula dupla de Poções estava prestes a começar, portanto Lily resolveu deixar para mais tarde.

Olhou-se no espelho. Estava corada e seu sorriso parecia mais sincero. Apesar de tudo se encaixar, faltava uma peça naquele quebra-cabeça. Algo a mais que estava lhe fazendo feliz, e ela não descobrira ainda o que era.

Não à época.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Primeiro treino de Quadribol.

Lily estava tão ansiosa que mal conseguia se conter. Estava ansiosa para mostrar a todos que não era só um rostinho bonito e popular, mas que tinha capacidade. E conteúdo. Queria mostrar a todos que era irmã legítima do nerd Albus Severus Potter e do popular e tão bom jogador James Potter, ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda faltava por volta de uma hora para o treino de fato começar, mas ela não queria passar vergonha subindo em uma vassoura pela primeira vez com todos em volta. Na verdade, ela já subira em uma vassoura antes, mas apenas quando era pequena, e servia de artilheira (uma artilheira que não fazia gol nenhum) nos jogos de James, seu pai e seus tios. Harry sempre a colocava em seu time, o que significava que ela ia vencer. Lily não gostava de perder, quando era criança.

Não que tivesse mudado.

Lily suspirou, pegou sua vassoura e se dirigiu ao campo. Estava vazio e sereno, e o céu encoberto por nuvens acinzentadas não lhe deu muita segurança. Ainda faltava por volta de uma hora para o treino da Grifinória começar, mas Lily não queria simplesmente chegar sem saber como voar em uma vassoura naqueles céus. James sempre lhe dissera: "Voar é uma coisa diferente, dependendo dos ares que você sobrevoa. O céu muda constantemente."

Foi por isso que ela montou em sua Firebolt Tenth Edition e subiu cautelosamente para o céu nublado.

A sensação era maravilhosa. Melhore do que voar nas colinas ensolaradas de Ottery St. Catchpole, na casa de seus avós Arthur e Molly. Ela se sentia livre. Voar lhe ajudava a... não pensar. E, embora ela estivesse voando há apenas alguns minutos, Lily já se sentia como se fosse uma segunda natureza para ela.

Lily subiu mais alguns metros, deu alguns _loopings_ e circundou a área do campo. Passou por dentro dos gols, aumentou a altura e a velocidade. Sentia como se ninguém – nunca – fosse ser páreo para ela. Era fácil, incrivelmente fácil, voar. Ela riu, maravilhada, e observou a magnitude do castelo de Hogwarts visto de cima. Seu pai voara por aqueles campos, vinte e cinco anos atrás. James voara por aqueles campos, até o ano anterior. Sua mãe também, em seu tempo de escola, e depois, no Harpias de Holyhead.

Sentia-se como um pássaro que acabara de ganhar asas. Sobrevoou todo o campo mais uma vez e desceu até a altura das arquibancadas (nas quais reinavam, brilhantes, as cores das quatro casas), com a respiração acelerada. Estava surpresa, satisfeita, impressionada. Sentia-se mais parecida com James do que nunca. Sentia-se _indomável_.

Foi então que ouviu alguém batendo palmas.

"Bravo, Lily", disse Scorpius Malfoy com um sorriso relutante.

Ela corou e estacionou sua vassoura na arquibancada da Sonserina, onde ele estava sentado. "O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, em um tom desafiador. "Está com tanto medo assim de perder que está até pensando em sabotar minha vassoura, Scorpius?"

"Na verdade, estava mesmo pensando em algo parecido."

Ela riu. "Assim imaginei. Você não é o tipo de cara que aceita perder, não é mesmo?"

"Não, não, eu sou uma pessoa tolerante." Mas sua risada entregou sua mentira. "E _você _parece gostar de encarar todos os desafios que apareçam."

"Talvez."

Ele fez um olhar sério. "Olhe, Lily, você não precisa bancar a orgulhosa, está bem? Eu posso deixar você vencer, se quiser tanto assim."

"Vá para o inferno, _Malfoy_." Ela subiu na vassoura novamente com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Olhe e aprenda quem manda agora.

Ela não se importou com o tempo nem se estava chateando Scorpius; simplesmente se lançou ao tecido azul e aveludado sob suas cabeças. Perdeu a noção do tempo, provavelmente. Dois minutos? Vinte? Quarenta? Não sabia. Só sabia que, após um longo tempo, uma outra vassoura apareceu nos céus para se juntar a ela. Lily esquadrinhou-a antes de olhar para Scorpius, que a montava. Era uma Nimbus 3000, a concorrente de sua Firebolt. Ótimo, ela pensou.

"Ainda não está satisfeito?" ela provocou.

"Eu nunca estou satisfeito", rosnou. Seu olhar divertido traía o tom ríspido de sua voz. "Vamos, Lílian Potter. Mostre o que você sabe fazer. Venha me pegar!"

Ele saiu em disparada na Nimbus, mostrando o quão rápida ela era – e o quão habilidoso _ele_ era. Droga, Lily murmurou baixinho, antes de explodir no ar em sua Firebolt, parecendo um cometa, com seus cabelos flamejantes ondeando atrás de si. O vento forte cortava seu rosto, mas ela ficou firme – não ia perder para ele, não quando _estar perto dele_ já era tão... estranho. Desconcertante. Ela conseguia enxergar Scorpius melhor agora que se aproximara um pouco mais; os cabelos platinados dele quase se misturavam com o céu nublado.

"Você não vai escapar, Scorpius!" gritou ela com dificuldade, por causa da ventania.

Ainda assim, conseguiu ouvir a risada debochada dele. "Não tão rápido, Lily. Vamos!" Ele deu um looping com a vassoura e desviou de Lily. "Onde é que está toda a sua habilidade?"

Com isso, ele parara, e estava rindo. Ela voou até ele e tirou os cabelos ruivos dos olhos. "A minha habilidade toda está no seu—"

"POTTER! MALFOY!"

Lá embaixo, seis pontinhos vermelhos pareciam estar se mexendo. Lily desceu primeiro; não estava em vias de conhecer sua equipe de treino de um jeito muito bom. Scorpius sobrevoou mais uma vez o campo e o deixou, rindo da ruiva. Ela era uma garota tão curiosa... tão impetuosa... tão decidida... e, ao mesmo tempo, tão misteriosa. Ela o deixava confuso. Mais do que gostaria.

Enquanto isso, a ruiva prendia os cabelos ondulados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e escutava o capitão, Isaiah Jordan, dizer.

"... e cuidado com sonserinos como Malfoy", ele disse, em uma voz enérgica e objetiva. "Sonserinos tendem a ser traiçoeiros."

Lily não conseguiu se conter. "Scorpius é um cara legal. E meu irmão também é da Sonserina, e é um dos caras mais honestos que conheço."

Jordan estreitou os olhos e algum dos artilheiros assoviou. "Muito bem, Potter. Garota decidida... É disso que precisamos."

A ruiva assentiu duramente, mas não disse nada. Com isso, Jordan começou a apresentar os demais membros do time. Ele próprio era um artilheiro, e seus dois companheiros eram o quartanista Jeremy Cook e a sextanista Carlie Spinnet. Seus primos, Hugo e Rose Weasley, eram os batedores. E, por fim, o goleiro Travis, completando o time. Todos receberam Lily com simpatia e contaram-lhe histórias sobre o Quadribol grifinório. Alguns pais – Alicia, a mãe de Carlie, seu tio Ron e Lino, o pai de Isaiah – haviam convivido com seus pais no meio do Quadribol.

E foi com determinação que Lily tornou a subir para o céu.

* * *

NA.: *se preparando para ser esquartejada* GEEEEEENTE ANTES DE ME MATAREM LEMBREM-SE DE QUE EU AMO VOCÊS DESSE TAMANHO Ó: _ (loop infinito).

Então, agora deixa eu falar... Mentira, não tem nada para falar. Eu poderia enumerar mil razões pelas quais eu demorei todo esse tempo para postar again, mas enfim... Isso não vai abrandar o ódio mortal de ninguém por aqui. ù_ú  
Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que tenha dado para perceber como a amizade entre Lily e Scorpius está aumentando.

Para quem apóia outros shippers de HP, passem nas minhas seguintes fics, se quiserem.

1. Va Et Vient (Draco/Ginny). Atualizo constantemente. .net/s/6430620/1/Va_Et_Vient  
2. So Hard (James/Lily). Hiatus eterno, mas são drabbles sem ligações entre si, então não faz diferença. .net/s/6134687/1/Fio_da_Meada  
3. Fio da Meada (Draco/Ginny). Idem à de cima. .net/s/6134687/1/Fio_da_Meada

Se eu tiver bastante reviews, postarei mais rápido. (Motivação é tudo, meuzamigos)

XX

Mari


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"... os três são uns idiotas, Albus, você não acredita o quanto... eles não sabem nem ao menos _arremessar_ na porcaria do gol! E depois quem leva a culpa são as condições climáticas..."

Albus gargalhou. "Caramba, Lily, tudo isso é nervosismo?"

A ruiva o encarou evasivamente.

"Não estou nervosa."

Os dois conversavam à soleira da porta de entrada do Salão Principal, que estava mergulhado em burburinhos sobre o assunto do dia. Grifinória x Sonserina. Quadribol. Lily xingava com vontade os três artilheiros do time grifinório, que a cada treino eram mais capazes de mostrar sua incapacidade para fazer gols. Lily recebera uma carta de James naquela manhã, desejando-lhe boa sorte. Ele demonstrara confiança total na irmã (aparentemente, desesperado para encontrar em Lily algo que ainda lhe provasse que ela era uma grifinória).

Mas o que mais preocupou Lily foi outra coisa. _Papai está trabalhando demais_, dissera James na carta. _Os aurores estão com uma, tipo, super carga extra de trabalho. É a terceira vez nessa semana que a mamãe explode com ele._

O problema? Seus pais, Ginevra Weasley e Harry Potter, nunca brigavam. Três vezes em uma semana? Decididamente era algo que, na escala de Lily, se encaixaria na categoria "realmente anormal". Ela respirou fundo, enfim. Fez as contas; faziam vinte anos que seus pais estavam casados. Provavelmente era alguma crise de meia-idade ou algo assim.

É. Devia ser isso.

A gargalhada espontânea de seu irmão tirou-lhe de seus devaneios. "Não sei se torço para que você caia da vassoura e Sonserina ganhe, ou para que você agarre esse pomo e James não te mate."

"A queda da vassoura já me mataria, de qualquer forma."

"Bem lembrado", disse Albus. "Ou não. Nah, decididamente não. Você é forte. Provavelmente entraria em um coma, só isso."

"Ah, muito obrigada." Lily se viu forçada a rir da imaginação fértil do irmão. "Já estou me sentindo estranha o suficiente nesse uniforme; ele é da cor _exata _do meu cabelo. É como se estivesse brotando dele. E você está realmente ajudando, Albus", ela adicionou sarcasticamente, "com essas adoráveis confabulações sobre minha possível morte."

"Disponha."

Lily deu um salto, assustada, quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se, mas já sabia quem era. "Scorpius!"

O loiro estava corado do frio e seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que de costume. Seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram e a encararam em um misto de divertimento e provocação. "Bom dia, ruiva", ele murmurou para ela, em seu tom baixo, arrastado e aveludado de sempre. "Vejo que realmente se dará ao trabalho de ser humilhada."

"Ah, pare de ser metido, seu bebê loiro", ela rebateu, reprimindo um sorriso desafiador. "Cale a boca e não atrapalhe meu raciocínio."

Ambos – Scorpius e Albus – olharam para ela, e o loiro perguntou: "Desde quando você sabe raciocinar, Lily?"

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele e ele começou a gargalhar. "Desde quando preciso pensar no que te comprar de presente de consolação, depois que eu capturar esse pomo."

"Ah, vai nessa."

Os três já estavam rindo quando uma voz branda chamou Lily. "Potter!"

Era Jordan, o capitão do time, e não parecia muito satisfeito. "O jogo vai começar. Pare de confraternizar com o inimigo; estamos te esperando."

Confraternizar com o inimigo. Isso soava tão... James. E tio Ron. Ela revirou os olhos para Scorpius e Albus pelas costas de Jordan. "Estou indo, estou indo!"

À beira do campo, a única que parecia realmente nervosa era Lily. Jordan deu algumas instruções de última hora, todos montaram em suas vassouras e se jogaram para o céu aberto e nublado, exceto pelos dois capitães, que apertaram suas mãos no gramado como se quebrar os ossos um do outros fosse o objetivo de suas vidas.

Madame Hooch – por Merlin, aquela velha devia ser imortal -, enfim, apitou, jogou a goles para o alto e o jogo começou. Lily conseguiu ver Scorpius do outro lado do campo, à procura da mesma coisa que ela. Por algum tempo, tudo que ela teve a fazer foi assistir o jogo – e, cara, isso foi bem pior que qualquer coisa. Os artilheiros grifinórios – Travis, Cook e Spinnet -, como ela mesma dissera, eram três panacas – e conseguiam acertar qualquer coisa exceto os gols. Já o time sonserino parecia estar se deliciando com isso e Lily já perdera as contas de quantos gols eles haviam marcado. Viu o seu irmão em meio a torcida verde e prata, a expressão indecisa. Ela respirou fundo e reprimiu o impulso de ir até lá, tirar a maldita goles da mão de Spinnet e marcar um gol. Até ela seria capaz.

Um borrão verde passou por ela e parou ao seu lado. "Mais sorte da próxima vez, Lil!"

Lily se recusou a olhar para o rosto de Scorpius. "O jogo ainda não acabou", ela disse, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Não conte com uma pena que a fênix ainda não produziu."

"Bom, espero que tenham uma super-tática para vir, então", ele disse, com os olhos fixos em Lily. "Porque estamos ganhando de duzentos a vinte."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas outro borrão passou por eles. Menor – e não era nem verde, nem vermelho. Era dourado. E tinha pequeníssimas asas.

Com isso, os dois dispararam na vassoura.

O pomo parecia impossível de se capturar – pelo menos para Lily, que estava jogando pela primeira vez. Ele deu uma guinada inesperada para baixo e Lily e Scorpius mergulharam, lado a lado. Ele estava surpreso; não achou que a ruiva chegaria a ter alguma chance. E ali estava ela, tão veloz quanto ele próprio, compenetrada, determinada.

Ele esticou a mão para pegá-lo e deu um impulso para a frente, mas, no momento em que seus dedos tocaram a bolinha dourada, ela voltou a subir à toda velocidade. O impulso que Scorpius dera o levou para baixo, enquanto Lily subia e ganhava vantagem. "Merda", o loiro murmurou, antes de impulsionar novamente para cima. Não a alcançaria mais, sabia disso. Mas não ia ficar parado observando-a capturar o pomo.

Lily não estava acreditando que o deixara para trás. Estava no rastro do pomo, podia ver os detalhes em suas minúsculas asas, de tão perto. E acreditou muito menos quando viu seus dedos o agarrando.

E então houve uma gritaria geral.

Os sonserinos cantavam vitória, assim como os grifinórios. E então Lily viu o placar; duzentos a cento e setenta. A Sonserina ganhara, mas ela capturara o pomo. Isso era inédito. Esperava uma vitória junto com a captura, mas... mesmo assim, foi o que ela prometera fazer. Capturar o pomo. Aterrissou com a vassoura para juntar-se aos jogadores do seu time. Os adversário sonserinos comemoravam, e não foi diferente para os grifinórios – o time parecia surpreso com o desempenho da nova apanhadora. Acenou para Albus, que fez um sinal de positivo para ela. Lily sorriu. Estava absolutamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Uma mão segurou seu braço. Ela olhou para trás e encontrou Scorpius Malfoy com um sorriso estranhamente orgulhoso no rosto, um sorriso pelo qual Lily daria tudo para conseguir uma câmera naquele momento e fotografá-lo. Os grifinórios deram um passo para trás, como se tivessem medo de se contaminar com a presença de um sonserino. A ruiva lembrou-se das histórias que seus pais lhe contavam e sorriu; algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

"Bom trabalho, _Potter_", ele disse, fingindo uma amistosa resignação. A ruiva riu e chegou mais perto.

"Você também, _Malfoy_. Apesar de tudo."

Scorpius inclinou-se para falar-lhe ao ouvido. "Agora... você me deve um presente de, como é mesmo? Ah, sim. _Consolação_."

* * *

**NA.: **Olha só, nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez. Nem precisam preparar suas pedras pra atirar em mim. hehe

Ok, let's go to the business! Meuzamigos, ladies and gentlemen, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tá meio chatinho por enquanto, mas logo logo os dramas e o romance e TUDO vai explodir de uma vez só. Aguardem. *pisca*

Estou sentindo falta dos comentários super charmosos de vocês. Mas, de qualquer forma, vou começar a respondê-los, então... espero que aumentem. HAUAHA

**LuanaBatagutti:** que bom que tá gostando ghata! Scorpius bad boy? ah, ele é o desejo de consumo de todas as meninas da escola, mas é bonzinho e blás xD continue acompanhando!

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley:** hey! fico muito feliz que gostou, tb me apaixono pelas reviews de vcs! hauhua

**Milla Mi:** amoooooora, é sempre tão maravilhoso ver vc me acompanhando! saudades :(

That's all for today! Não tenho nem sombra do próximo cap mas vou tentar escrever logo huahauah beijosssss e comentem!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Lily colocou um casaco por cima de sua cacharrel de lã, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e olhou seu reflexo uma última vez no espelho. Antigamente, passeios em Hogsmeade significavam se arrumar tanto quanto para um baile, um monte de garotas amontoadas ao seu redor, Madame Proudfoot e sua ridícula casinha de chá. Significava falar mal da vida dos outros – mesmo que contra a sua vontade -, não participar de guerras de neve por receio de estragar o cabelo. Significava não se divertir, notou ela com um meio sorriso. Mas seria diferente dessa vez. Seria só ela, Scorpius e Albus. E eles tomariam canecas e mais canecas de cerveja amanteigada, jogariam bolas de neve uns nos outros, chegariam perto da Casa dos Gritos e comprariam toneladas de doces na Dedosdemel. Depois, andariam por aí, rindo de uma situação qualquer, e passariam na Zonko's para dar um alô ao seu tio George (que, além de dono da Gemialidades Weasley, era o mais novo sócio da Zonko's). Tudo seria diferente, mas Lily se sentiria em casa, como sempre acontecia ao lado deles. Eles eram verdadeiros amigos.

Desceu a escadaria e não encontrou Albus lhe esperando na Sala Comunal. Franziu a testa, mas saiu em direção ao Salão Principal, esperando encontrá-lo ali. Ele também não estava lá, no meio da aglomeração de estudantes esperando para ir até Hogsmeade. Mais estranho ainda. Viu Scorpius, provavelmente esperando os dois – e correu até ele. "Hey!"

"Até que enfim", ele disse. "Pensei que ia se trancar no quarto com medo da neve."

"Medo da neve? Desde quando eu tenho medo da neve?"

"Sei lá." Ele deu de ombros. "Suas amigas parecem ter."

"A questão é que não sou nada parecida com minhas... amigas", ela comentou, olhando para o grupo de meninas que riam feito galinhas. Envergonhou-se ao lembrar que já fizera parte daquele grupo.

"Já consegui perceber." Ele riu. "Vamos?"

"Onde está Albus?" Lily perguntou.

"Ah", ele deu mais uma risada. "Al está em detenção. E isso não é nenhuma pegadinha do primeiro de Abril, visto que estamos em Outubro."

"Detenção?" ela exclamou, incrédula. A única possibilidade que ela via de uma frase ser formada com as palavras _Albus_ e _detenção_ era _Albus nunca pegou uma detenção_, ou_ Albus é a última pessoa do mundo que faria alguma coisa para pegar detenção_. Tanto que ela nem entendia como ele parara na Sonserina, afinal de contas.

"Pois é."

"O que ele fez? Provavelmente pegaram o Albus Potter errado, essa é a única explicação."

Mais risadas, dos dois. "Aparentemente, ele achou que azarar um quartanista era o único jeito de fazer este mesmo parar de perseguir duas primeiranistas." Ele me olhou sério. "Ele tem mais fibra e nobreza grifinória que você, Lily. Provavelmente o Chapéu Seletor trocou as casas de vocês ou coisa assim."

"Hey! Eu sou grifinória, okay?"

"Claro, claro."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que a ruiva pigarreou. "É. Então parece que... vamos ser só nós dois", ela disse, em um tom desconfortável. Estava acostumada a conversar sozinha com Scorpius e andar para cima e para baixo com ele na escola, mas... ir sozinha com ele para Hogsmeade repentinamente lhe pareceu como um encontro. E alguns indivíduos em seu estômago se agitaram com isso; borboletas. Malditas borboletas.

"Sim", ele disse, parecendo um tanto... apreensivo, também. "A não ser que você queira chamar suas colegas risonhas ali."

Lily riu. Ele sempre tinha que fazer alguma piada. "Ah, mas é _claro_."

Com os dois rindo, ela suspirou mentalmente e resolveu deixar de ser idiota. Era só um passeio, afinal de contas. Nada demais.

"Então..." Ele pigarreou. "Vamos?"

Silêncio, e então ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. "É. Vamos."

Os dois seguiram para a saída da escola no meio da massa estudantil. Lily ignorou solenemente os cochichos de suas colegas, que olhavam para os dois, até o momento em que, já perto da saída da escola, Patricia e Yara se aproximaram. Pareciam tão fúteis como sempre e olhavam descaradamente para Scorpius. Revirando os olhos, ela encarou longamente as duas. "Ah, oi."

Yara deu um sorrisinho amarelo. "Erm, Lily, podemos falar com você um instante?"

Ela olhou para Scorpius, que sorriu parou encostado aos grandes portões da escola. "Estou esperando."

Com isso, ela se afastou um pouco com as duas garotas, que pareciam estar tratando de algum caso _top secret _ou totalmente sigiloso. Patricia se mexeu ao seu lado, desconfortável. "E então... o que está rolando entre você e o Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Quê?"

"É", concordou Yara. "Vocês estão namorando, ou algo do tipo?"

"Deveríamos estar?" rebateu Lily.

"É o que parece."

"Mas não é o que é", ela insistiu.

"Se você diz..." As duas deram de ombros. Lily revirou os olhos.

"Sinceramente, era só isso que queriam me perguntar? Scorpius é meu _amigo_." Em algum lugar da sua mente, essas palavras se remexeram, incômodas, como se não fossem inteiramente verdade. Mas Lily pensou que provavelmente estava começando a ter colapsos ou coisa do tipo. "Eu ando com Al, e Scorpius é amigo dele. E agora é meu amigo também. Só isso."

"Você costumava nem olhar na cara do seu irmão _sonserino_", disse Patricia. "Fala sério, Lil. Pode se abrir com a gente. Pode dizer que só está andando com Albus para chegar no Scorpius. A gente pode te dar uma força, sabe..."

Essa foi a gota d'água para a ruiva. Ela não se dignou a responder; simplesmente encarou as duas por um longo tempo, frustrada, e depois virou as costas para ir ao encontro de Scorpius novamente. Ela provavelmente sustentava uma expressão assassina no rosto, porque o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. "Wow. Você está com uma cara péssima", comentou. "Prefiro não perguntar o que elas te disseram."

Os dois voltaram a andar. "Imagino que você não gostaria de saber, de qualquer forma."

Ele gargalhou. "Okay, agora você me deixou curioso. Vamos lá. O que elas disseram?"

Lily revirou os olhos. "Você tem quantos anos, Scorpius, sete ou dezessete?"

"Ah, conte, Lil. Compartilhe comigo a sua revolta."

Ela suspirou. Não ia vencê-lo, pelo menos não no quesito teimosia. "Elas", começou, com um tom inconformado na voz, "queriam saber... hã... se estávamos, como foi mesmo? Ah, é. Se estávamos 'namorando ou algo do tipo'."

"Imaginei que era isso", Scorpius disse. "E o que você respondeu?"

"Que você é meu amigo", disse ela, sentindo que todo o sangue do seu corpo estava se transportando para suas bochechas – contra a sua vontade. "E depois elas disseram que eu só me aproximei de Albus para chegar em você, e foi aí que meu instinto assassino começou a aflorar. Então dei o fora."

Scorpius riu genuinamente. "Ah, Lily, mas isso não é um segredo pra ninguém", disse, irônico. "Todo mundo sabe que você só está usando o Albus. Não se acanhe; estar apaixonada é uma boa coisa. Ainda mais por mim."

"Eu já te disse hoje o quanto você é idiota?"

"Não, mas eu estou meio que ciente disso." Os dois riram. Ele, então, inesperadamente, passou um braço em volta de Lily enquanto caminhavam. Ela conseguiu captar o olhar arregalado das suas colegas, mas não registrou isso. Não completamente. Estava paralisada diante daquela proximidade. Eles realmente eram amigos, mas Scorpius não era exatamente o tipo de garoto que faz muito contato físico. Mas estava começando a provar o contrário recentemente – pelo menos quando estava com ela. Lily, então, percebeu que estava perfeitamente confortável e que o perfume dele parecia ainda mais acentuado do que costume—e as borboletas no estômago. Ela nunca sentiu tanta vontade de assassinar borboletas. E então a voz do loiro tirou-a de seus devaneios. "Já que elas estão tão chocadas com suas novas amizades, podemos pelo menos nos divertir às custas disso, certo?"

Ela, então, sorriu. Poderia se divertir envolta pelo braço dele para sempre. "Claro."

Lily pensou que não ia aguentar mais olhares até que finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade. A vila estava particularmente adorável naquela tarde de outono apinhada de estudantes. Ela e Scorpius decidiram, então, começar por Honeydukes, visto que o estoque dele de sapos de chocolate estava quase no fim, e era de extrema necessidade que ele fosse reposto. A loja estava tão colorida e lotada como sempre, e cheirava a uma mistura de todos os sabores de doces possíveis. Ao canto, havia uma prateleira com várias barras de chocolate flutuando, com uma placa dizendo: "_Delícias do Rabo-Córneo Húngaro! Patrocinando a 500ª Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Pegue sua amostra grátis_!"

A ruiva apontou para a prateleira. "Olhe, Scorpius! Doces novos."

Os dois se aproximaram e o loiro olhou curiosamente para as barras e chocolate. "Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, huh? Deve ser mais ardido que gelatina de pimenta. Mas esteja à vontade para experimentar."

Ela pegou uma das amostras e a examinou. Em seguida, entregou-a para Scorpius. "Tome. Você primeiro."

"Nah, nada disso", disse. "E aquela história de 'primeiro as damas'?"

"Não se aplica a mim. Anda, come!"

"Não, obrigada."

"O que foi?" Ela sorriu. "Está com medo de arder muito? Ah, _coitadinho_."

"É claro que não. Mas—"

Ela enfiou o chocolate na boca dele, sem esperar por explicações. "Então engole isso, seu bebê."

Ele a encarou, indignado e ao mesmo tempo divertido. Mastigou o pedaço do chocolate e sua reação foi instantânea: os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e sua face avermelhou-se diante do olhar risonho de Lily. "Okay", ele disse, com a voz engrolada. "Sua vez. Porque eu não saio daqui até que você coma essa coisa."

Lily, desafiadora, mordeu um pedaço. Após alguns instantes, teve a mesma reação de Scorpius – seu rosto ficou quase da cor de seus cabelos e ela tossiu. "Caramba", exclamou.

Scorpius gargalhava; já estava sentindo o efeito passar. "Da próxima vez, Lil", ele disse, "tente dar uma mordida maior, e aí quem sabe você consegue cuspir fogo. O seu cabelo, pelo menos, já está garantido."

"Vai se ferrar." Como se as palavras não bastassem, ela fez um gesto nada simpático, e isso fez Scorpius rir ainda mais. "Okay. Agora preciso de suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada... _qualquer_ coisa. Até firewhisky serve para fazer essa ardência passar. É _sério_!" ela exclamou, porque o outro parecia estar achando uma certa graça na situação dela. "O que tem de tão engraçado?"

"Depois eu é que sou o bebê, né?" ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu um meio sorriso. "Okay. Vamos."

Os dois terminaram suas compras em Honeydukes e entraram em Three Broomsticks, onde estava quente e menos cheio de clientes. Pegaram uma mesa ao canto – onde se sentiram um tanto desconfortáveis por estarem rodeados de mesas com casais se beijando – e tomaram uma cerveja amanteigada cada um, entre conversas e risadas. Depois, se divertiram ao meio de tantos artefatos na Zonko's e Lily até conseguiu dar um alô para seu tio George, que olhou curiosamente para Scorpius mas preferiu não perguntar nada. Cruzaram com as _colegas_ de Lily duas vezes – e se esconderam, segurando o riso. Caminharam, muito próximo um do outro, olhando as vitrines e conversando sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imagináveis. E Lily nunca havia se divertido tanto em um passeio a Hogsmeade.

Enfim, ele suspirou. "Muito bem. O que quer fazer agora?"

"Podemos nos sentar?" ela perguntou. "Estou até que cansada de andar."

Os dois sentaram-se em um banco e Lily ergueu o rosto para o céu. Scorpius examinou-a atentamente e, por fim, colocou uma mão gentilmente sobre o ombro dela. "O que há de errado?"

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão. "Nada", respondeu evasivamente.

"Lily..." ele deu um meio sorriso. "Posso não ser um completo nerd como o Albus, mas não sou idiota."

A garota revirou os olhos para ele e suspirou longamente. Após alguns momentos em silêncio, ela falou outra vez. "São meus pais", ela disse. "Estou um pouco preocupada, só isso. James vem me contando o quanto eles estão discutindo lá em casa... Quero dizer, eles _nunca_ discutem. Ou seja, isso é bem estranho."

"Isso é normal para todos os casais, Lily", Scorpius disse. "Meus pais também discutem, às vezes. Eu sei que a coisa está feia quando ele a chama por 'Astoria Greengrass'. Provavelmente o Sr. Potter está com uma carga muito grande de trabalho ou então eles estão passando por uma crise no casamento, só isso."

"Mas eles vão superar?" perguntou Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele apertou levemente o ombro dela. "Claro que vão."

"Vou confiar em você", ela disse em voz baixa. Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas observando as pessoas que iam e viam pelas ruazinhas da vila. Era um silêncio confortável e natural. Ele sentiu que Lily ainda estava pensando nos pais, e resolveu tentar animá-la. "Hey, você ainda está me devendo um presente de consolação, lembra?"

Ela riu. "Já tinha esquecido, é mesmo", disse. "O que você vai querer?"

"Não sei. Você sugeriu, você escolhe."

"Mas eu não sei o que te dar."

Ambos riram, e seus olhares se cruzaram. E aí não houve mais volta; foi aí que Lily soube com o que queria presenteá-lo e ele soube com o que queria ser presenteado. Seria inevitável, não seria? Depois de tudo que passaram juntos naquela tarde. No fundo, tanto ele quanto ela sabia que terminaria assim. Era o final perfeito, mesmo que os dois não fossem exatamente especialistas no quesito perfeição. Scorpius, na verdade, discordava disso. Naquele momento, Lily parecia a perfeição em pessoa. "Acho que já sei o que quero ganhar", sussurrou.

E os lábios dos dois se encontraram.

E só no momento em que o fizeram é que Scorpius percebeu o quanto estava esperando por aquilo. Sabia que não podiam – e sabia que _ela _não sabia disso -, mas pensaria naquilo depois. Os lábios dela eram macios, doces, irresistíveis, e se tornaram ainda melhores quando o beijo foi aprofundado. Ele passou os braços em torno de Lily para trazê-la mais para perto e a ouviu suspirar baixinho. Era isso; ele não precisava de nada mais e não havia como evitar.

Lily se esqueceu dos problemas quando Scorpius a beijou. Ela não queria admitir, mas as borboletas em seu estômago estavam voando e se agitando loucamente – e isso não era nada bom. Os braços dele em torno dela a fizeram se sentir segura – e isso também não era nada bom. Mas não se importou, não naquele momento. Entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos louros e suspirou. Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali. Apenas ficaram, alheios a todo o resto.

Quando finalmente separaram os rostos, Scorpius manteve os braços em torno de Lily. "Bom presente. Ótimo, aliás", comentou, em uma voz baixa e suave. Ela apenas riu. "Vou te cobrar mais um presente da próxima vez que eu perder no Quadribol."

"Você vai perder de propósito?" ela inquiriu.

Ele a beijou novamente. "Talvez", murmurou contra os lábios dela.

E naquele momento Lily teve plena certeza que valia a pena ter mudado. Valia mesmo.

* * *

**NA.: **Capítulo maior pra compensar a demora hein? Espero que tenham gostado, seus lindo. Agora a história vai começar a ficar legal... ou não. Só espero que não me matem.

**Sophia Prince: **Sophs, sua linda. Espero não ter demorado muito. :)

**Mah Lupin:** também me apaixono escrevendo uahuahau Que bom que tá gostando!

**TamaraAndrade:** que bom que gosta, amore!

**LuanaBatagutti: **Fuck yeah, you don't have to wait anymore. HAHAHAH. Espero que tenha gostado 3

**maripblack:** Que bom ver você por aqui :) brigada pela review, amore.

É isso. Hoje só vou mandar beijo pra quem comentou, fim. Quem não comenta, trate de dar as caras por aqui antes que eu invoque e saia dando Avada Kedavra em todo mundo. hehe.

Beijos!


End file.
